1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a memory system and an operation method thereof, more particularly, to a memory system and an operation method thereof for managing a bad block of a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has been converted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a memory system which uses a memory device, that is, a data storage device. The data storage device is used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
A data storage device using a memory device provides advantages in that there is no mechanical driving part, stability and durability are excellent, information access speed is high, and power consumption is small. Examples of data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, and a solid state drive (SSD).